


WIP Fic #1: Around Them

by Computercat1008



Series: WIP Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Family, Secrets, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: This is just a lil' WIP Fic I'm in the process on making. It's just an idea I might make. I'm writing it down before I forget, I might make a lil teaser for it soon. Tell me if you like it!





	WIP Fic #1: Around Them

As I said, this is an idea! Give me feedback so I can judge whether or not I make it into a full fic. I might do it anyway. Have fun!

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 

_I know you're a place where I can hide my feelings in, but I feel like somebody is gonna go through it all when I'm sleeping. If you're reading this and you aren't me, turn away. Now that they're gone, I can spill. I think I'm getting adopted. I dunno, though. Who would want an emo child like me? But this guy, his name's Thomas by the way, he came in the other day and wanted to adopt. Said he had four other kids who all were excited to have another member of the family. Four? That's a lot.. Alexandria came up and got me last of course, and brought me down. I talked to him a bit, told him my name, age and a hobby. A few other things like, how is it here, how was your day, etc. He reminded me of a teacher that I had had a while ago, Mrs. MacLaren. It was pretty nice to talk to him, though I'd **never** admit that. I of course did not tell him about the thing I hid from everybody. I don't feel comfortable with telling you yet. Nice chat. _

_From,_

_Virgil Conquest (That is my actual last name, don't judge me.)_

* * *

Virgil sat in his room, listening to some music. He didn't have an eventful schedule, no, not at all! Alexandria, the orphanage manager, came into his room without knocking.

"Virgil, the guy I was talking about earlier is here. I took all the other kids down and now it's your turn." She said briskly, turning and walking down the stairs. Virgil begrudgingly got up from the hard mattress and trudged downstairs. A guy in his late twenties sat in one of the comfortable white chairs, twiddling his thumbs while humming. Virgil blew away his bangs to get a better look at the guy, then they rested back on his forehead. He went the rest of the way down, eyeing the stranger warily. When he sat down on the other chair, the newcomer spoke.

"Uh.. hey! My name's Thomas and I'm looking to adopt another child. I have four kids running around my place, and we all agreed on another. What's your name?" Thomas asked, practically shaking in excitement.

"Virgil." He said. Virgil doesn't really like talking to people all that much, and if he does, it's usually only a sentence or two.

"Pleasure to meet ya Virgil! How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Pretty young, eh? Any hobbies?"

"Poetry and listening to music." Not a lie, he was pretty into music and poetry.

"Neato burrito! How long have you been here?"

"Seven years."

"That's a real long time.. how's your day been?"

"Average."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it was average."

"Okay.. then.. Do you like any books?"

"Not any particularly."

"Cool, cool. How is it here?"

"Hell."

"That's a strong word there buddy, what makes you say that."

"It's hell." Virgil shrugged.

"Well, Virgil's time is up with you. Come along, let's go back to your room where you will stay quiet and not disturb the rest of us." Alexandria piped up, ushering the teenager back to his room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas' eyes go from kind and gentle to confused and worried. Virgil never got the best treatment here. Not even decent treatment. Alexandria knew exactly the secret he has kept. She thought he was spawn of Satan, for sure. Thomas didn't see the other kids being treated like this. Alexandria was gentle with the others, but not Virgil. He knew the guy's thoughts were on him. Virgil speculated that he would be the one getting adopted. Though, he wasnt sure he wanted that. What if they found out? What if they kicked him out because they saw the loser he really was? Well, time will tell. For now, he had a  ~~journal~~ diary to write in...

 

 


End file.
